The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to the field of electronic devices that display content on a user interface. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of identifying and displaying related content on a user interface.
Networked computers are able to present various types of content, including but not limited to multi-media content such as webpages. Mentions of named entities such as people, organizations or locations displayed in a multimedia document (e.g., a webpage) are often called multi-media surface forms. For example, a group of mentions (also called surface forms) may include “Nickname A”, “Alias A”, “Adopted Name A”, “Pseudonym A”, all of which refer to the same entity, “Person A”.
Thus, a webpage (multi-media document) may display a written textual document (a first type of media), a photograph (a second type of media) with or without textual content (e.g. captions of photos in blogs or social media posts etc.), and a video clip (a third type of media) with or without textual content (e.g. comments in posted videos, or titles of videos etc.). The content displayed on a multi-media document may include a mention (i.e., an instance) of a person, place, thing, or topic (subject).